


Without You

by Hermster



Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermster/pseuds/Hermster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaryn remembers when she had someone else.. Based on the song Without You from Rent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

_Jaryn ran her fingers over the dips and hills of Bodie’s stomach, lips twitching up into a small smile at the spasms of his muscles under the appendages. Her eyes raised to look up at the lifeguard who watched her with warm eyes, leaning up to press their lips together gently, holding it for a beat, then pulling away to lay her head on his chest gently._

_Said boy let himself relax and fall off the edge of the bed they both were relaxed on. With a quick raise of his brow, his fingers felt around until they reached the cold frame of a camera. Without a second thought, he picked it up and turned it in his fingers before he lifted it up, carefully nudging the sleeping girl and pointing to the object._

_“Smile.” Was all he said before he pressed the black button on the top, earning a click and a quick flash, capturing the moment in a second. The Glitter girl chuckled lowly and curled against the tanned boy in her bed, shutting her eyes and feeling relaxed. Feeling safe._

Holding the picture in her hand, Jaryn felt the pit of her stomach collapse, holding her breathe as she swallowed past a lump in her throat, her other hand quickly striking a light. Her eyes never left the picture as she put the fire under it, watching as their faces distorted and warped until a hole was created, sending the picture ablaze.

“I’m going to take a mental picture…” she whispered to no one as the photo disappeared into nothing, the scene still imprinted in her mind, “and burn your face up with a match.”


End file.
